readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Back to Bortron 7
Back to Bortron 7 is the first episode of the second season of Ready Jet Go!. It is an hour-long special, and it premiered as part of PBS Kids' summer learning initiative. Synopsis When Jet's parents need to return to their home planet, Sean and Sydney join the Propulsion family for an epic adventure to Bortron 7. Plot The movie starts off somewhere dark, with Jet narrating about how space is "the ultimate frontier". Jet is exploring someplace. A fish appears, and Jet gets startled by it. It is revealed that Jet made a submarine and is exploring undersea along with Sean and Sydney. Sunspot is swimming outside the submarine, and then a fish bites his tail. Jet calls the Earth fish fascinating, and wonders how they can somehow breathe underwater. Sydney explains that fish breathe underwater with their gills. Then, Sean tells Jet that most of the Earth is covered in oceans. Jet calls Earth "the water planet", and the submarine flies up from the water, and turns into a saucer. Jet tries explaining to Sean and Sydney about how Bortron 7 barely has water, but then his cousin, Zerk, calls him on his wristphone. At home, Zerk complains about how Jet never visits. Jet says that's because he's on another planet that orbits around another star, in another part of the galaxy. Zerk says that he'll see Jet soon, because he heard that Jet's family is moving back to Bortron 7. Jet gets shocked at this. Then, he comes across some suitcases and overhears Carrot, Celery, and Face 9000 talking about them going back to Bortron 7. Celery says that they'll be there tomorrow, which surprises Jet. Carrot gets a call from Dr. Rafferty, asking him and Celery to take care of Sean and Sydney while their parents are gone for a conference out of town. After they're gone, Jet expresses worry about moving back to Bortron 7. Jet gets an idea to hide the house remote so they can't fly the house to Bortron 7. Outside, Jet is digging a hole to bury the house remote. Unbeknownst to him, Mitchell Peterson is spying on him with his binoculars, wondering what he is up to. Sean and Sydney come over, and ask why he's digging a hole in the ground. Jet tells them that he heard his parents say that they're moving back to Bortron 7. Sean and Sydney get shocked. Sean says that maybe they should throw the house remote in the middle of the lake. Sydney stops them, and tells Jet that maybe he heard wrong and he should go ask his parents first. Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Sunspot go inside the house. Celery pops up and tells Carrot that she can't find the house remote. Carrot finishes calling Dr. Rafferty, and notices the kids and Sunspot standing around smiling awkwardly. Carrot tells the kids that Sean and Sydney are staying over at their house for the weekend, and confirms that they are flying to Bortron 7, which shocks Jet, Sean, and Sydney. Jet gets down on his knees, and begs his parents to not let them move away from Earth, while Sunspot throws a tantrum. Celery and Carrot assure Jet that they aren't moving back to Bortron 7, they're just staying there for the weekend, and they only need to fly back for their annual meeting of the Intergalactic Travel Writers, which relieves Jet. Sean, however, is still in shock that they're going to Bortron 7, and insists that it's too far to go there. Sydney tells Sean to think of all the things they'll see. The characters then sing Is Your Planet Like My Planet?. After they finish singing, Sean admits that he is convinced by the power of song, and proclaims that he wants to go to Bortron 7. The other characters cheer. Sydney sets an alarm on her watch for Sunday morning. Sean hopes he doesn't regret it, and Jet asks him what could possibly go wrong. The next day, Sean and Sydney's parents leave and Sean and Sydney are dropped off at the Propulsion house. Sydney describes what she packed: her Commander Cressida comics issues 9-29, and a ton of art supplies. Sean says that he packed his Neil Armstrong action figure. Inside the house, Carrot and Celery finish practicing their presentation. Carrot says that they will impress their boss with their PowerCube presentation. Face 9000 then gets jealous about how popular PowerCubes are, calls 3D "overrated", and is a little salty that Carrot and Celery didn't ask him to do the presentation. Celery starts the house with the house remote, and it is about to turn back into the mothership. Sydney worries that since the house is turning back into the mothership, the place that Jet's house was will just be a vacant lot again, and the other neighbors (including Mitchell) will get suspicious. Celery stops the house, and Jet gets an idea. Outside, Mindy sees two versions of the Propulsion house. Jet is then seen putting the finishing touches on his robot clone, Jet 2. Jet explains to Mindy that it's a projection of the house, or a hologram, because it only looks like it's really there. Mindy asks if she can help. Jet says that while they're gone, she can keep an eye on Jet 2 so it looks like the house is there. Mindy gets excited at the idea of being Jet 2's boss. Mindy plays around with the house hologram. Mindy says that she and Jet 2 will be great team, but she accidentally knocks him down. Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Sunspot then run off into the house and say bye to Mindy. Mindy tells them to take pictures. Inside the house, Celery starts the house again. Carrot, Sunspot, Sydney, and Jet are all ready to go, while Sean is apprehensive as usual. The house starts turning back into the mothership. Sean wonders what Neil Armstrong said, but Celery interrupts him, and she, along with Carrot, start singing Takeoff! (Extended), while all the characters get buckled, and the house transforms into the mothership and zips into outer space. Outside, Mindy tries to get Jet 2 to project the house hologram, but he is having some technical difficulties. After Jet 2 successfully projects the hologram, Mindy says she has to leave for a flugelhorn lesson. As she's walking off, Mindy doesn't see where she's going and bumps into Mitchell, who is walking his dog Cody. Mindy nervously greets him, and lies that there is nothing to see here. Mitchell gets suspicious. In space, the characters float around the mothership. Celery introduces Sydney to a navigation station, where she can look ahead and check the star maps. Celery offers to teach Sydney how to navigate. Sydney gets excited at the idea. Sydney learns how to access the maps, and sees Mars up ahead. Sydney also helps her navigate the asteroid belt. The mothership then zips really fast, so fast that they pass Pluto. Which means that they have left the solar system. Celery pushes a button to present a huge map of the galaxy. Sean looks at the solar system, but the other characters are instead looking at Bortron. Sean holds Earth, and starts to feel homesick. The other characters remind him of all the fun things they'll get to do on Bortron 7. The mothership approaches the Voyager One space probe, but Celery manages to steer it away from it. They are now in interstellar space, farther than any human has ever gone. Celery sets the controls for the heart of the Bortron system, and informs the others that they're about to go really fast. Sean gets nervous, and Carrot informs him that they're about to go into Interstellar Superdrive. Sean and Carrot try to count to 10, but they enter Interstellar Superdrive before they can even finish counting. Everything turns much more flashy and rainbow colored. Sean asks Carrot if they will be back Sunday, and Carrot tells him "absolutely", which echoes inside Sean's head as he starts to imagine/dream. In Sean's mind, Sean and Jet sing There's No Planet Like My Planet. When Sean wakes up, Sean remarks that space is big. Sydney says its the opportunity of a lifetime and claims she will write a book about it someday. Sydney asks Sean what he wants to do, and Sean says he has to go to the bathroom. Sean accidentally discovers a room in the hall with a desert in it. Jet and Sunspot appear, and Jet explains to Sean that the room is the Holo-Room, which can be programmed to look like any place. Jet makes it look like the forest and the lake. Jet explains that it is a hologram and is like a movie you can walk into. Sean goes inside the Holo-Room, which is programmed to look like Little Dipper Lake. Sean says he didn't realize how much he missed green trees and blue water. Jet agrees with him. Sean says he wants to be alone for a little bit, and Jet and Sunspot leave. Back on Earth, Mitchell and Cody are sleeping in a tent outside. Mitchell is spying on the Propulsion house with his binoculars. Mitchell can't sleep. He feels as if something strange is going on. Then, the Propulsion house blinks, which surprises Mitchell. When Mitchell looks at it again, it's normal. Mitchell proclaims that he will not sleep. He will stay up until he spots any change in Jet's house. Back on the mothership, the kids experiment with the PowerCube. Jet tells his parents to run it one more time, and tells them to get all their Earth facts right so they will impress their boss. All of a sudden, there is a beeping noise. Celery explains that the beeping noise means they are now out of interstellar superdrive, and have arrived at the Bortron system. To count their way in, the characters sing Bortron Solar System Song. At last, they arrive on Bortron 7. Sydney looks at the surface at Bortron 7 and notices that there are no oceans. Carrot says that Bortron 7 is warmer than Earth, and that it is pretty arid. Sean wonders why he doesn't see any cities. Jet explains that they built their cities to blend in the planet, and make everything look natural. Celery comments that Bortronians have been here such a long time, they learned how to preserve the natural environment, and sometimes even improve it. Carrot notes that they are flying over Bortron 7's capital city. The mothership goes down for a closer look. Sydney spots some Bortronians. Sean spots a Bortronian mowing the roof, just like Carrot did in some episodes. The mothership lands in the Propulsions' former neighborhood and turns into a house. Sean and Sydney comment on how different it is from Earth. Sydney notices that the plants are different colors and much smaller. Jet explains its due to the red sunlight. Sean and Sydney record some of the differences with the tablet, like how Bortron 7 doesn't have oceans, and how Bortron 7 has 3 moons. Celery says that they can start by going downtown to the intergalactic travel writers' headquarters. Celery hails a taxi saucer, and all the characters get inside. The Propulsions start to sing That's How We Roll On Bortron 7. Later, they are joined by Uncle Zucchini, Auntie Eggplant, and Cousin Zerk. All the characters sing. Once they land, they reunite. Eggplant comments that she and all the other intergalactic travel writers are excited to see Carrot and Celery's presentation on Earth. Sydney pops up, and Eggplant asks if she is an "Earthie", and Sydney says that she and Sean are earthies. Zerk pops up behind Eggplant, and greets Sean and Sydney. Zerk then does some sort of handshake with Jet. Zerk comments on how Jet is back on Bortron 7 and how nostalgic it is to see him. Then, Zerk decides to check out the Earthies, and comments on how "adorable" they are, and how they make him want to visit Earth. Zerk looks at Sean's Neil Armstrong action figure and runs off with it. Then, he asks Sydney if she still draws Commander Cressida comics. Sydney says she still does. Zerk says he wants to learn all about Earth ways until he knows everything. Jet, Sean, and Sydney run off, while Zerk tries to catch up. Back on Earth, the hologram of the Propulsion house has disappeared. Mitchell and Cody are sleeping. Mitchell wakes up, and notices that the house is gone. Then, he calls for his mom and dad and tells them that the house is gone. At Mindy's house, Mindy is sleeping, and Jet 2 wakes her up, which scares her. Jet 2 offers her some donuts, but Mindy pushes Jet 2 outside. Mindy tries to turn the hologram back on, but other holograms appear instead of the house, such as Sunspot, Sean, a pineapple, Sydney, a red bird, the time machine from Jet's Time Machine. Mitchell drags his dad outside, and points toward where the house is, only to find that the house is back. Mitchell gets angry, and says that there's something wrong with this. Mr. Peterson scolds him for dragging him outside and waking up him at 2:00 AM. Mitchell proclaims he will not sleep until he has proven that the Propulsions are aliens from another world. Back on Bortron 7, the whole gang is at a fast-food restaurant, and are singing Three-Part Bortronian Meal (Extended). An alien waiter is serving others their meals while roller skating. When he comes to the Propulsions' table, Zerk talks to the waiter in Bortronian, and the waiter serves the whole gang their meals. Sean checks off another species of Bortronian on the tablet. Jet says what they are called in Bortronian. Sean is about to eat a Figinnuz, but Sunspot steals one of his fries, and Moonbeam steals it and eats it. Zerk asks them if they want to see how many Figinnuz he can fit into his mouth at once, but Eggplant stops him, as that would be bad table manners. Sean asks Carrot if the Exploding Shake will explode, and Carrot sips it carefully. Sean tries to sip his shake, but Zerk steals it, drinks it, and asks them if they want a tour of the planet. Zerk asks his aunt and uncle (Carrot and Celery) if he can take the Earthies on a tour to show them how much "better" Bortron 7 is. They say yes, but tell him to bring them to the intergalactic travel writers' headquarters after that. Sydney, Sean, Jet, and Sunspot get in the saucer. Sean nervously asks Zerk if he knows how to drive. Zerk claims he has been driving since has was 50. Once they're gone, Celery asks Carrot if they should go over the PowerCube one more time. Carrot says he feels totally ready. Celery says that their boss will assign them to stay on Earth for years. Eggplant interrupts them, and tells them that after they finish their presentation, they'll be assigned to another planet. Carrot and Celery are shocked. Eggplant tells them if the boss feels if there's nothing new to learn, they'll be transferred, and asks if they haven't already seen it all. Carrot and Celery are still in shock, and the exploding shake explodes in Carrot's face. Zerk, Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Sunspot are at a mountaintop looking at Bortron 7's three moons. Zerk comments that Earth having only one moon must be weird. Jet defends the Earthies by saying that they have a great moon. Zerk says that at least now they'll be living on Bortron 7. Jet asks Zerk what he is talking about, as they're going straight back to Earth after the presentation. Zerk explains that after the presentation, they're done with Earth, with Jet, Sean, and Sydney in shock. Zerk says they're leaving forever because there's nothing more to learn about it. Still upset, Jet asks if there's anything they can do. Zerk says no, according to his mom, and Jet faints. Sean and Sydney pick Jet up, and they get an idea: make the most amazing presentation ever so their boss will let them stay on Earth. Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Sunspot huddle up, and they think of some ideas. Sean proposes an idea comparing the colors of Earth to the colors of Bortron 7, and mentions that Earth has lots and lots of water. Jet wonders why he didn't think of that. Sean says that they got to add lots of oceans. Sunspot tells Jet that he knows where there are lots of oceans: the holo-room. Sean tells Zerk to take them back to the house. When they get back to the house, they run into the holo-room. Face 9000 pops up and tells them that he should make them a presentation, and shows them some childish drawings of dolphins and raindrops. Jet gets the PowerCube, which surprises Face. Jet explains that the PowerCube can take a hologram of every body of water on Earth. Jet, Sean, Sydney, Sunspot, and Zerk run off. Sydney tells Face to come with them. The gang is in the saucer. Sydney is typing on the PowerCube, and says that she wants one for Christmas. Jet admires Sydney while she types. Sean tells Sydney what to write: "Earth is no ordinary planet, 'cause what makes a planet great: just add water!" Sydney says that's perfect. Jet names some of the bodies of water, and also learns what fountains are called. They incidentally fly over the headquarters. At the headquarters, Carrot and Celery are nervously standing outside and walk in. Celery reminds Carrot that everything will be fine once they see their presentation. An employee nearby facepalms at the statement, and pushes the button to let them in the room. Carrot and Celery appear before the judges, and the door slams shut. Back in the saucer, Sydney finishes the presentation, and accidentally lets go of the PowerCube. Sunspot jumps down, rides on Face 9000, and saves the PowerCube just in time. Zerk, Sydney, Sean, Jet, Sunspot, and Face arrive at what they think is the headquarters. Jet, Sean, Sydney, and Sunspot attempt to make a grand entrance, but an alien appears sweeping the floor, and tells them that they've got the wrong building. Zerk tries to make a grand entrance, but Jet tells him off for taking them to the wrong building. Back at the real headquarters, Carrot tries to chase the PowerCube, but the incorrect footage appears on it, such as a giant cat and a large human eye. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is frantically flying in the saucer, and make it to the headquarters just in time, where they make their proper grand entrance. Everyone stares at them. Eggplant tries to stop the kids from interfering with the presentation, but the kids all slip past her. Carrot and Celery are making fools of themselves, but the kids (including the Earthies) appear just in time. The judges fawn over the Earthies. Then, the whole cast sings Just Add Water. ''The whole audience cheers. Sydney and Sean notice all the "Sunspots" in the audience. Then, Carrot and Celery's boss jumps in and says something in Bortronian. Then, he says it in English. Then, he officially assigns Carrot and Celery an extended stay on Earth. Outside, the entire gang is being interviewed. Zerk claims that he came up with the "Just Add Water" thing. While Sunspot is being interviewed, he winks at Moonbeam, which makes her faint. All of a sudden, the alarm on Sydney's watch rings, which means that it's time to go home. Sydney tells Jet's parents that it's time to go, as they can't get there after her parents. Sunspot is being carried away by a crowd, and Sean says "Booyah! Science!" Sydney and Jet push Sean away. They all get in the saucer, and Jet tells Sean and Sydney that even though they're from different planets, they're still his best friends, and they hug. They get back to the house, and it turns back into the mothership. Zucchini, Eggplant, Moonbeam, and Zerk wave goodbye to them. Sean then sees a bunch of big TV screens that have him saying "Booyah! Science!" on loop. Sean calls it "coolsome". The mothership leaves Bortron 7, and they go into interstellar superdrive. Back on Earth, the house hologram is gone once again, and Jet 2 is outside sleeping. Mindy gasps, and tries to wake up Jet 2, before Mitchell gets up and sees that Jet's house is gone. Sure enough, Mitchell is already up and has gathered the whole neighborhood to prove that the Propulsions have disappeared, and that they are aliens who have a magical house that turns into a flying saucer. Mindy notices Mitchell with the crowd. At the same time, the mothership is just returning to Earth. Mindy panics, and shakes Jet 2. Jet 2 gets up and shines a light at the sun, which causes what seems to be a solar eclipse. The townspeople are distracted by the "eclipse", so they don't notice the Propulsion house landing back on Earth just in time. Mitchell does notice and gets frustrated. Carrot, Celery, Sean, Sydney, Jet, and Sunspot come outside and Mindy greets them. Celery thinks that everyone in Boxwood Terrace has come to welcome them back. Carrot thinks so, as they are heroes in the intergalactic travel writers sense. Jet, Sean, Sydney, Mindy, Sunspot, Carrot, and Celery greet the townspeople. Mr. Peterson checks Mitchell for a fever. Mitchell doesn't have one, but he has "quite an imagination", despite his claims that he has "no imagination". Jet asks Mindy how it went with Jet 2, and Mindy says that he was perfect. Sydney and Sean's parents return from their conference, and Dr. Rafferty asks them how their weekend was. Sydney and Sean give vague explanations of what they did over the weekend. Jet says that they explored "the galactic neighborhood", and Sean and Sydney chuckle nervously. Sydney's mom, Dr. Skelley, calls them a great imaginative bunch of kids. Carrot agrees, and tells them that thanks to their quick thinking, the Propulsions get to stay on Earth for another season. Celery says you can't get rid of them. Jet officially announces that the Propulsions are staying on Earth. The whole cast sings ''There's No Planet Like My Planet (Reprise). ''This time, Zerk sings with them on Bortron 7. After they finish singing, Zerk calls Jet and asks him when can he visit Earth, ending the movie. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Sunspot Propulsion *Face 9000 *Dr. Skelley *Jet 2 (character) *Mitchell Peterson *Mr. Peterson *Cody *Zerk *Uncle Zucchini *Eggplant *Bortron Boss *Dr. Rafferty Learning Goals TBA Songs *Is Your Planet Like My Planet? *Takeoff! (extended) *There's No Planet Like My Planet *Bortron Solar System Song *Three-Part Bortronian Meal (extended) *That's How We Roll On Bortron 7 *Just Add Water *There's No Planet Like My Planet (reprise) Trivia *This movie has a total of eight songs, making it the episode with the highest number of songs. *This movie premiered when season 1 was still premiering new episodes. *Although this is technically the first episode of Season 2, PBS does not consider it as such. *The movie's Amy Mainzer segment was filmed using a green screen. *In this movie, Sydney and Mitchell's voice actors changed from Dalila Bela and Spencer Drever to Vienna Leacock and David Raynolds, respectively. *Zerk makes his first on-screen appearance in this special. He has noticable design changes: *We finally get to see Bortron 7. *When the special was announced in January of 2017 as part of PBS Kids Family Night, it was titled ''Return to Bortron 7. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:One-hour specials Category:New Character Debuts Category:Omnipresent-Focus Episodes